Make Believe
by ellaa
Summary: Emily may have his soul but he knew that Leah had his heart and that he would never get it back. Leah / Sam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

One day down, another million to go. Why did life have to be so fucking long?

Ironically, she used to think that there was never enough time. That life was short and not meant to be wasted, a gift even. She was so innocent back then, so naïve. Looking back she'd even say stupid. I mean what kind of person actually believed in what goes around comes around? That if you put kindness out there kindness would come back to you?  
An innocent, naïve, stupid person, that's who. Oh, how time had changed her.

No, she corrected herself. Not time, but him. Oh, how he had changed her.

She lit up another cigarette, letting the chemicals relax her. She watched the smoke dance up into the night. How free it looked.

"Leah" A deep voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up to see none other the man that had changed her so drastically.

"Sam" she replied curtly.

He walked over to the porch that she was sitting on and sat down next to her. Closer then she would have liked. Or not close enough, one could argue.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

To answer his question she took in another deep drag of her cigarette.

He frowned and wrinkled his nose in distaste, but wisely kept quiet.

She exhaled and once again followed the smoke up, up into the sky. She marveled for a second on how beautiful the stars looked tonight but then realized that knowing her luck, a huge black cloud would appear and block them from her view. She frowned and again thought about how much he had changed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

They sat in silence for a moment, Leah looking up into the night sky and him studying her face. For one moment he could have sworn he almost saw a ghost of a smile playing on the edges of her lips. A second later though it was replaced by a frown. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. As corny as it sounded she really did look like an angel sitting there, with the moonlight shinning down on her face. He was almost tempted to tell her just how beautiful she looked, but stopped when he realized that he shouldn't be thinking of things like that. Not anymore, anyway.

"What do you want Sam?" she demanded, interrupting his thoughts.

Even though she was a werewolf now, she looked tiny, fragile even compared to his mammoth body. Yet somehow, she still scared the living hell out of him.

" I was on my way home and I just wanted to drop in and see how you were" he replied. There was no need to mention that if she hadn't been sitting on her porch he wouldn't have come and seen her. He would have just run the perimeter of her house, making sure she was safe. The same thing he did every other night.

Her usual dead eyes flashed with something. Anger? Even angry she was beautiful. Again he was almost tempted to tell her just how beautiful she looked, but stopped when he realized that he shouldn't be thinking of things like that. Not anymore, anyway.

Word count: 258


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

When Leah was a little girl her and Emily would play mums and dads. She would always play the wonderful mum and Emily the bratty child. The more they played the more made-up their game would get. By the end she didn't just have a child named Emily, she also had a husband, a home and a dog. Less then a year ago she believed she was going to get everything that she had imagined. She knew now why they called it make-believe.

"What do you want Sam?" She demanded.

"I was on my way home and I just wanted to drop in and see how you were" he replied. She didn't say anything but Sam had hurt her. Again. Of course he'd be on his way home. The same home though, that less then a year ago she would have lived in. Of course he'd be on his way home. To the same home though, that less then a year ago she would have sat in, waiting for him to return to.

"I'm fine," she stated, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice. "You can go home now" She added acidly. Sam ignored her last comment and moved closer to her. He reached out and wiped a tear of her cheek. Unconsciously she moved her face into his hand. Basking in the heat, the heat that when combined with her own was hot enough to create a fire. She didn't just want the heat. She needed it. For a second she thought that he needed her warmth too, but a moment later he cringed away from her. Right then she finally understood. He wasn't hers. He never would be, never again. It wouldn't change no matter how hard she clung to that impossible dream. The dream that they could run of into the sunset and leave everything behind. She finally understood that just like the game she used to play when she was a little girl, he was no more then a fragment of her imagination. He was nothing more then make-believe.

Word count: 319


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The pain was clearly etched on her face. Nevertheless she still tried to hide her hurt and make it appear as anger. If he didn't know her better, he would have believed that she really was angry. But he did know her. At one point in his life he had known her better then he even knew himself. Even though that part of his life was long dead, his memories lived on. He still remembered every curve on her body and every expression that had ever crossed her face. He still remembered her. After all this time he still knew who she was beneath the mask. He still knew that under the angry surface there was a small girl who was in deeper pain then he could even come close to understanding.

He had never been able to stand seeing her in pain. Without any conscious command from him, his hand reached out to wipe away the tear that was running down her soft cheek.

The heat that was radiating off her body was amazing. It was like a fire in the winter or water in the desert. So tempting and impossible to resist. For one whole moment nothing existed. Emily. His family. His pack. Everything. For one moment he was Leah's. Completely and utterly hers. He loved her, and wanted her, and needed her. The moment passed as swiftly as it came and he cringed away from her. At one point in his life he was hers, completely and utterly hers. Not anymore though. That chapter in his life was closed. Finished. The End. He had his happily ever after but all Leah had was once upon a times and an unfinished story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

She had never believed in Fairy tales. She knew from experience that happily ever afters were stories that hadn't finished yet. Ironic that the last words he would ever speak to her would be: "You deserve your own happily ever after."

As she watched his retreating figure run off into the woods, she couldn't help but to think that this would be the last time she would ever see him. She drank him in greedily. She took in his muscled back, his broad shoulders and his powerful legs. She couldn't see his face but she had seen it so many times that she had in memorized perfectly. His strong jaw, his lips that contrasted with his white teeth. And his eyes. His big brown eyes that she had drowned in so many times. He was beautiful. "You deserve your own happily ever after" his voice played over in her head. She knew that there weren't any happily ever afters out there for her. He was her happily ever after. She did however deserve an ending.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke with a sudden start, his heart pounding frantically. The dream had felt so real. He could almost feel her under his fingers again. "Leah" he whispered her name into the darkness. The soft sound of someone breathing reminded him where he was. "Emily" he whispered her name into the darkness. He shook his head from side to side in an attempt to try and make his brain function properly. How messed up he was. He was dreaming of a woman that he had once held in his arms, when at that exact moment he had a completely different woman enfolded in them.

Careful, so not to awaken Emily he disentangled himself. He climbed over her and gently got out of their bed. She shivered, and he had to fight back the immense urge he had to climb back in and warm her up. With a sigh he took a heavy blanket off the foot of the bed and threw it over her. Her shivering stopped and a smile of pure happiness graced his features. He stealthily walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, skipping over the 5th one that squeaked. He stepped out onto the porch, breathing in the night air. He stripped down, tying his boxers around his ankle. He closed his eyes in concentration, willing himself to release the beast within. The next time he opened them he was no longer Sam Uley. He was a monster. He ran, faster and faster and faster, until the world was flying by at such a speed that he had to stop and wait for it to catch back up with him. A shiver in the air let him know that another was joining him. He needed to phase quickly, knowing that whoever it was would know about the dream that he had had about Leah. It wasn't about what they were "doing." Leah had already shared all of those images with the pack. It was the fact that after all this time he still dreamed of her, he still wanted it to be her that he was holding in his arms. Emily may have his soul but he knew that Leah had his heart and that he would never get it back.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why are the words "goodbye," "I'm sorry" and "I love you," so easily pronounced but so hard to say?_

------------------------------------------

From somewhere downstairs she heard a light being flicked on, cupboards being opened and a fridge door being swung shut. While most people would be scared of hearing noises in the middle of the night she wasn't, at all. Only amused. She snuck down the stairs and poked her head into the kitchen. With a bowl of cereal in one hand and a tub of ice cream in another, sat her not so little brother.

"Hello stupid" was her friendly greeting.

She suppressed a grin when he jumped a foot in the air, spilling his cereal all over himself. With boxers and bed hair he almost looked like a little boy again. She grabbed a tea towel of the kitchen bench and wiped the milk off his face.

"You're such a baby," she said.

"You're the baby" Seth replied, half asleep.

"Great comeback" she replied sarcastically, snatching the spoon out of his hand and helping herself to his cereal.

"Hey" he complained, "Get your own."

In spite of what he said he got up and took another spoon out of the draw.

"Sorry" she smirked "But it was easier then taking candy off a baby"

He rolled his eyes and started eating the ice cream.

" What are you doing up so late?" she asked, through a mouthful of cereal.

"I was hungry" he replied simply.

She grinned and rolled her eyes in his general direction. He was always hungry.

"Why are you out of bed so late?" he questioned back. Her grin fell. She was saying goodbye.

'Oh, I was hungry too" she lied.

He eyed her skeptically but didn't push the subject any further. They sat in a comfortable silence, content in each other's company. While Seth was busy trying to discover where all the ice cream had disappeared to, Leah prayed. She prayed that Seth would fall in love, (not imprint) have children, be a good man and most of all she prayed he would be happy. He would do her proud, that she was certain. She only wished that she could be there to watch.

"Seth, I'm going for a run." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment.

"I'll be back soon" she said. What she really meant was: "_Find love"_

" Don't wait up" she joked. What she really meant was: _"Find Happiness_

She muffled his hair as she walked out the door.

"See ya later alligator" she called. What she really meant was _" But most of all live"_

"Goodbye Seth" she whispered


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be."**_

_A shiver in the air let him know that another was joining him. He needed to phase, quickly._

"Leah? Is that you?" he questioned in his head

"Sam?' she asked sounding confused

He was standing at the foot of a particularly large tree. Looking up into the large branches. He remembered that when he was younger he used to love climbing trees. He used to like to pull himself up through the branches, climbing higher and higher. Many a time he would loose his footing and come crashing to the ground. But he would always dust himself off and try again. Once he reached the top he would look out over the forest, all the way to the ocean. And then he knew that all the falls and all the pain was worth it. Because it was the most amazing feeling, being up that high. It felt like that he was that much closer to touching the sky and if he could only stretch a little further he would be able to fly. What would happen if he climbed up a tree now? He mused. Would he still feel like he was practically flying? But more importantly what would happen if he fell? Would he still dust himself off and keep going? Or would he give up and keep his feet on the ground, where they were supposed to be. Instead of his head in the clouds, where he wanted to be?

"What are you doing here? Go home" she yelled in her mind.

"What? Why?" he asked confused at her sudden burst of anger.

Images and voices came pouring into her mind before she could block them. "You deserve your own happily ever after." His own words played through her mind. " No, but I deserve an ending" her thoughts in response to what he had said. An image of La push beach, then another of the cliffs and the jagged rocks below flashed through her mind. The last image was of three letters that were on her bedside table. One addressed to Sue, the other addressed to Seth and the last one to him. "Goodbye Seth" was the last thing he heard before she was able to block her mind from him.

His mind was blank. Empty. Silent.

He was so stunned that he didn't realize that with every passing second Leah got closer and closer to the La push coastline. Closer to the cliffs. Closer to her death. Closer to his too. We always end up hurting the ones that we love most. He had hurt her and now she was returning the favor. He only hoped that he could get to her in time before she was hurt beyond repair.

Before she was broken.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Some people think that it's holding on that makes one strong; **_

_**sometimes it's letting go."**_

_**- Unknown**_

The cool, salty breeze blew up off the ocean and messed her hair around her face. If she

had have been "normal" it would have sent a shiver up her spine. The sky was lightening

around her and in a few minutes it would be sunrise. It was ironic that her life would end

as a new day, (a new beginning) commenced. Then again, her whole life was the very

definition of the word ironic. She could see the cliff clearly now and she pushed herself

harder. The closer she got the harder she pushed. In a matter of minutes she had reached

the top and was doubled over, gasping for her breath. She could hear the waves lapping

against the cliffs base angrily. If she hadn't known better she could have almost sworn

they were encouraging her. She walked towards the cliffs edge and looked down. She

was at least 50 feet up and the rocks at the bottom jabbed out at sharp, unforgiving

angels. Perfect.

Gossipers will talk, they always do, and she'll be providing them with the most

interesting news in years. They'll say she's taking the easy way out. She doesn't care

though. It's her way out. Rumors will spread and the same people will wonder how such

a strong (in more ways then one) woman could do something oh so terrible. They say

what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, but she knows better. No one would

understand, not even the pack, not even Sam, how tiresome it can get being strong.

She bent her knees and closed her eyes. A small part of her wondered if it would hurt

very much, but the incredible pain in her chest overshadowed the thought. All she knew

was that the pain had to end. She allowed herself a moment to summon everyone she had

ever loved to her. Her parents and her brother, her cousin and her true love, and her pack,

they were all there. They were standing around her and smiling. No one said anything but

they all looked happy and she knew then that they would forgive her.

The members of the pack left first, each giving her a hug and a wave goodbye as they

disappeared. Emily left next, embracing her in a warm hug before vanishing in front of

her eyes. Her parents followed, kissing her on the cheek before leaving with smiles on

their faces. Seth shot her a grin before winking and fading away. The only one left was

him. He walked gracefully over to her and took her hand in his.

"Are you leaving too?" She asked, the sadness evident in her voice.

He looked at her for a second before tightening his grasp around her hand.

"Never Leah Clearwater. Never" he said in a strong, sure voice.

She smiled and hand in hand they jumped.


End file.
